Stuck with you
by CoralinaPlantain
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Callie sees the perfect chance to talk to Arizona after the break up.


**AN:** I posted this on tumblr and people seemed to like it so I decided to share it here with you. Please remember that English isn't my first language so you'll probably find some mistakes along the way, for which I apologize in advance.

If you like this story you can go to heycoralinafics dot tumblr dot com (/)stories for more 25 short stories.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening!" Arizona exclaimed as she punched the elevator's door."<br>"See, maybe if you punch it harder it will open." Callie played, knowing Arizona was stressed and Callie loved to poke bears.  
>Arizona turned around and faced Callie for a moment; it felt like she was shooting Callie with her eyes. "This is not funny." She said before turning around.<br>"Come on Arizona, calm down, someone will probably come rescue us soon." Callie stopped playing and tried to help somehow when she saw that Arizona was actually pretty pissed off.  
>"Soon is not soon enough."<br>"What? Is it really hard for you to be stucked with me in the same place for a couple of hours?" Callie asks.  
>"Frankly it is," Arizona says; and as soon as the words are out of her mouth her mind goes back to that awful day all those years ago when Callie was the one who couldn't stand her after their break up. "And there's a freaking snow storm out there and you know what's usually happens in snow storms; the ER gets crazy and they need all hands on deck and I won't be able to help because we are freaking-stuck-in an -elevator." She punches the door as she says each words.<br>"Don't change the subject." Callie said. She was quite hurt with Arizona addimiting it was that hard to be in the same place with her.  
>"Oh what? You wanna make this about you? Us?" Arizona says turning back to Callie.<br>"Yes," Callie says without thinking twice. "I'm making this about us because as I can see, this is the only oportunity I'll have to get to talk to you. You've been avoiding me since-"  
>"You left me in that room looking like an idiot?"<br>Callie took a deep breath before answering. "Arizona…"  
>"No, because that's how I felt. I thought we were going to be fine, I was feeling great, thinking that we were finally over with the crappy stuff in our lives and that we'd be finally able to move on and go back to being happy like we once were. But, how silly of me, right? I got my hopes up just so you could come and throw a bucket of ice cold water on me." She says sarcastically.<br>"Arizona it wasn't like that."  
>"Then how was it, Callie? Because it's pretty clear to me that that is what happened."<br>"I didn't want it to be like this, okay?" Callie shouts getting Arizona by surprise. "I didn't. I wanted us to go back to being happy again, I wanted us to go back home together and spend a good night with our daughter but when I sat there and heard your words, it made me realize that what we were doing wasn't healthy; your speech, it was beautiful, no one had ever said such beautiful things to me, you warmed my heart but I can't and I don't want to be your anchor, Arizona. An anchor is something that keeps a boat from moving… and I don't want to keep you from anything, I don't want you to be ordinary. You're such a smart talented woman, Arizona, I couldn't keep you from doing things that would make you feel accomplished in your career. You deserve so much more than to be stuck to an anchor that keeps you from doing that. I told you that day and I'll tell you again; I want so much more for you and for the both of us. What we had? It couldn't stay like that. We were loving each other and thinking about each other so much that we ended up forgetting about ourselves and that's something that can't happen. We have to love ourselves first, and then Sofia and then we love each other." Callie took a break to compose herself. There were so many feelings in those words that she was afraid. She was afraid that if she didn't stop, she wouldn't have it in her to hold it together and would end up having a break down right there. Stuck in an elevator. And she didn't want that, she couldn't do that; she had to be strong. "I didn't stop thinking about us after that day… actually I couldn't stop thinking about us. And after thinking so hard I started wondering if… if we hand't lost that baby how things would be different… if they would be different."  
>"Callie…" Arizona warns. It was still such a sensible subject and she didn't think she could talk about it at that moment.<br>"No, please, let me get this off my chest." Arizona just nodded. "After thinking about it so hard, I now see that it wouldn't have. If we had had that baby things would lead to this anyways and we would have one more child to cry at night because they missed me or you. I don't know if it's been happening to you, but every night I go to put Sofia down to bed, it's a fight. She starts crying and asking for you, asking why you aren't coming home. It breaks my heart." A single tears falls down her cheeks.  
>"She asks me, too," Arizona said with a soft voice. "every night she asks me where you are and why we can't go to our home."<br>"It's hard, isn't it?"  
>"More than anything." She answers. "But I think you're wrong… I think that if I hadn't had a miscariage and we had our baby with us things would be different. Baby's are a fresh start Callie, a new life."<br>"Would it though?"  
>"I like to believe so. I think like that when I remember of your speech for the TED conference… what bound us together… it's family. I changed a lot after the plane crash and did things I'll regret for the rest of my life," She didn't need to specify what was the mistake she was talking about, she knew it, Callie knew it, it would be marked in ther lives forever. "I think that that baby was our fresh start, mainly mine. After spending all those days lost in the woods thinking I would die and never see my girls again, I lost a part of me. When they cut off my leg, I lost another part, literally this time," She said with a small ironic laugh. "and then I lost the baby. I lost so much, Callie and on the way I lost myself… the little bit I had gotten back, I mean. When we started reconnecting, I got part of myself back but…when I lost the baby, I lost that part again and some more. I felt hollow. I felt hollow and made decisions that shouldn't be made. I said things that I shouldn't have said."<br>"I know. Deep inside I knew that you didn't mean any of that."  
>She nods. "That's good."<br>"So…" Callie said. She didn't really know where to go from there and she had already said so many things, things that she had been holding inside her for a long time.  
>"So…" Arizona said back. "Do you think we're gonna be stuck here for much longer?"<br>"I don't think so, someone will get here soon."  
>"You said that twenty minutes ago." Arizona stated.<br>"Yeah, I know." Callie said with a smile. "Just try to keep calm."  
>"I'm trying. I really hate elevators." Arizona said letting out a deep breath.<br>"I know." Callie said with a small voice. "Arizona?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Can I ask you something?" Callie asked, a little hesitant. She didn't know where they stayed after all the things that were said, but something had to be done. A first step had to be taken. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I don't want to pressure you or anything, it's just… I mean, to make this less awkward for us and for Sofia."  
>"What is it?" Arizona asked with a concerned face.<br>"Could we at least be friends? I mean—we don't have to be like best friends right now, I understand you're still mad at me and all but… I feel like I can't do this…like this. I can't stand you avoiding me all the time. I… I miss you."  
>Arizona's breath get caught in her throat; she didn't really know if she was ready for this. But she could try, right? "I, um, I don't promise anything but… I can try."<br>Callie smiles. "That's… that's good, uh, thank you."  
>"You… you miss me?" Arizona said, she wanted to hear it again.<br>"Of course."  
>"Just… not enough." Arizona doesn't wait for Callie's answer.<br>"Can I, uh, give you a hug?" Callie asked. "To seal our deal?"  
>"I… I don't know, I… fine. Yes, you can… hug me."<br>Callie went to hug Arizona for the first time since that night at the therapist's room, three months ago.  
>"I'm sorry doctors, we had a problem with eletricity but now it's all back to normal." A voice can be heard from the elevator's door that had just opened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> That's it guys, let me know what you think? See you soon!

**AN3:** To those of you who read "The Deal" I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, I'm having some sort of writer's block and can't come up with anything for now so I thought it was better to keep you guys hanging for a while instead of posting a bad chapter. I hope you can understand.


End file.
